


№782 или самая часто просматриваемая запись из личного архива сенатора Лейи Органы.

by treibsand



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, F/M, the doomed grey reylo, БЕТЫ НЕТ!, немного печальный флафф, сомнительный юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название говорит само за себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	№782 или самая часто просматриваемая запись из личного архива сенатора Лейи Органы.

\- Воспроизвести архивную запись номер семьсот восемьдесят два, - негромко говорит Лейя, ~~принцесса~~ ~~генерал~~ сенатор Новой Республики.

Комната в личных апартаментах Лейи озаряется слабым голубым свечением, она сидит в мягком удобном кресле у панорамного окна, в руках стакан воды, рядом на столе множество отчетов, законов, проектов. Голопад проецирует Рей. Она улыбается и говорит:  
\- Здравствуйте, Лейя, - голос у неё веселый, глаза тоже и Лейя в который раз поражается насколько она красивая, светящаяся изнутри, - Извините, что так редко записываю для вас. Не то, чтобы у нас происходило что-то особо интересное. К счастью всё совершенно скучно и спокойно. Всё еще занимаемся разработкой новой программы обучения для способных к силе детей и судя по всему потратим на это еще десяток лет, - Рей кисло улыбается, но Лейя знает как серьезно они оба подходят к этому вопросу, это дело их жизни, - Иногда советуемся с учителем, хотя он считает, что мы лучше справимся сами, но я все равно от него не отстану. Он недавно навещал нас, но вы наверное, в курсе.

Рей прямо перед камерой, её лицо проецируется крупным планом, она продолжает рассказывать:

\- Мне уже не так легко переносить длительные поездки, последний раз даже укачало. Меня представляете? Я не могла поверить, - она задорно смеется над невероятностью ситуации, - Но в остальном я отлично себя чувствую. Мы теперь сидим дома или в мастерской, чиним свуп-байки, дроидов, другую технику, знаете, чтобы просто занять себя, а то он с ума сойдет от бездействия и я вместе с ним, - на заднем фоне слышится какой-то шорох, звук падения и ругань, Рей поворачивается на звук.

\- Рей, - издалека слышиться голос её сына, раздраженный, он громко зовет её, - Рей, иди сюда!

\- Что опять? - кричит она в ответ.

\- Почему ты всегда берешь в работу чертову рухлядь? - орёт Бен в ответ, - Это невыносимо!

На записи четко видно как Рей устало закатывает глаза, видимо этот разговор случался уже не раз. Она тяжело поднимается со стула и на несколько мгновений перед камерой появляется её фигура. Визуально месяц девятый беременности, но Лейя знает, что всего лишь седьмой, а живот у Рей необъятный потому что двойня. Рей уходит в другую комнату и перед камерой застывает стандартный интерьер. Обжитая, но все же слишком спартанская гостиная. Только необходимые и функциональные вещи, но Лейя знает, что у Рей есть её оранжерея рядом с домом, где она любит проводить время.

\- Это было в последний раз! - она слышит приглушенный голос Бена, - Клянусь, в следующий раз всё полетит в окно!

\- Этот дроид много значит для Мири, - голос Рей разобрать еще сложней, она говорит тихо и спокойно, - Тут надо всего то заменить акселератор, блок питания, пару контактов и будет как новое.

\- Да тут надо заменить ВСЕ контакты! Мы не благотворительная организация, Рей.

\- Нет, - отвечает она резко, и потом гораздо мягче добавляет, - Бен, ты же меня знаешь. Если починить можно, значит это будет починено.

\- Да, - слышно, что он успокаивается, что основной всплеск прошёл, - мной.

\- Ну, ты сам запретил мне заниматься потенциально опасными случаями, - в её голосе слышится веселье, как будто она специально подначивает его.

\- После того, как ты угодила в бакта-бак с ожогами второй степени на пятом месяце! - отчетливо слышно, что он все еще не пережил тот момент и будет вспоминать его Рей всю оставшуюся жизнь. У них с Ханом тоже была парочка таких случаев, Лейя невольно улыбается всплывшим воспоминаниям, но знакомый вскрик выдергивает её внимание обратно к записи:  
\- Ой, он толкается, Бен потрогай.

Некоторое время ничего не слышно и Лейе безумно бы хотелось увидеть их в этот момент, но с другой стороны, она отлично понимает насколько он личный. Особенно для её сына. Она закрывает глаза и слушает.

\- Это она толкается, а не он, - и вот этот момент, благодаря которому Лейя проигрывает эту запись снова и снова, голос её сына, её Бена, становится мягким и счастливым, как бывало в детстве, - Вот видишь, Скай считает, что папа совершенно прав.

\- О НЕТ, - громко возмущается Рей, - В ТЫСЯЧНЫЙ РАЗ НЕТ! Мы АБСОЛЮТНО ТОЧНО НЕ БУДЕМ НАЗЫВАТЬ НАШИХ ДЕТЕЙ СКАЙ и УОКЕР.

Бен смеется. Громко и искренне. Лейя слушает его смех и улыбается.

  
Камера автоматически отключается и появляется надпись: Данная запись будет передана получателю через пять минут.

  
Лейя открывает глаза, она уверенна, что Рей никогда не стала бы отсылать такую проекцию, но на счастье Лейи, голопад был запрограммирован иначе.

 

Эта запись была сделана два года и четыре месяца назад, а детей назвали Кира и Кирен. Соло.

Кира Скай Соло и Кирен Уокер Соло.


End file.
